Dragon Ball: Maelstrom Chronicle
by Kurama Otsutsuki
Summary: Bulma didn't meet Goku in Mt. Pazo. How does this affect the entire history of the Dragon Ball Cannon? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Bulma didn't meet Goku in Mt. Pazo. How does this affect the entire history of the Dragon Ball Cannon? Read to find out.

.

On planet Earth - specifically on a certain part of the mass of land that existed on the planet - there was an expanse of land consisting of a forest, meadows, and mountainside deep within the countryside.

The area of the wilderness was known as Mt. Pazou.

And as Legends and rumors would have it, demons and other creatures were rampant.

_However…_

One person was discouraged by this rumors.

"If I follow this path, I'll reach the Dragon Ball in no time!"

She was an extremely attractive girl with a mane of purple hair ,in a braided ponytail with a single violet strand, a pair of ocean blue eyes, a height of 162 cm and an athletically curvy build garbed in a very short yellow dress which showed off her long legs while having the name Bulma printed on it, a pair of white socks and finally a pair of blue sneakers and at the moment, she was currently riding a vehicle with the Capsule Corp logo printed on it and a circular gray device with radar like screen sat between the handlebars of the said vehicle in question that began to bleep fiercely which caused the girl to smile and slam hard on the accelerator but unfortunately, however, as she sped down the road, she couldn't stop herself from colliding with a lone figure.

*!CRASH!*

The next thing the girl knew was waking up to a voice and the smell of sweet tea; and as she sat up and her hand immediately went to her waist.

''Your Dragon Balls are in the kitchen." it said. "You can retrieve them when you leave.''

It came from a young man with a mane of gravity defying spiky blonde hair, a pair of cerulean blue eyes, a trio of whisker marks on each cheeks, and a tanned skin. He looked to be a few years older to her, and he was garbed in a black t-shirt with a black and orange jump suit pants and a pair of dark blue sandal shoes.

She honked her horn to warn him out of the road only for a bright light to envelop her.

''Who are you and how did I get here?"

Of course, the young lady was of course confused and still a bit dazed from the accident.

"I'm sorry about that, you swerved and ended up crashing to avoid me. Your motorcycle isn't really usable anymore and seeing as it was kind of my fault I sort of felt bad about what happened so I brought you to my home in the countryside." He went to the kitchen to retrieve the kettle of tea and when he came back, he began setting up a cup and preparing the tea. "If you don't mind, though, I'm curious as to what a young girl like you would want with the Dragon Balls."

"Considering you know them by name," the girl stated. "You must also know of the legend right?"

Naruto nodded and with that he began to recount the legend he heard when he arrived to this world. "Seven Dragon Balls in total, each with a different number of stars drawn on them. Gather all of them and when you summon the eternal dragon, Shenlong, by its name, as long as it's within its power, the dragon god will grant any wish your heart desires."

"Yeah. They say the last person who gathered 'em became a king." Bulma blushed, imagining a lavish fantasy, before she shook her head. "Me? I don't really need that any of that as I'm already rich. What I'm gonna use them for, instead, is to wish for the perfect boyfriend!"

"'You could wish for anything and you go for something so selfish?" Naruto knew his words ignited the girls temper but he didn't care. "I mean, come on, with all the good a wish could do for the world, you go for perfect boyfriend? Have you ever considered the fact that you might not end up being the perfect girlfriend to this guy?"

"Look whoever you are, I have places to go so I'll be taking my dragon balls and leaving now, not that this conversation wasn't engaging and all." Bulma tried, as hard as possible, not to let the words from the blond reach her. "You wouldn't happen to one would you?"

''Oh you mean this.'' the spiky haired blond reached behind him to the box on the ground and pulled out a Dragon Ball with four orange stars on them. ''This was a gift given to me by a man called Son Gohan. I found myself wondering these woods when I first arrived and he took me in. He actually left to go visit his old master and won't exactly be back for quite a while, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I left and came back with my own description of the legend itself in action."

"You," the girl blinked. "You want to come with me?"

"Of course I do, any adventure beats sitting around this old house," the blond sipped another cup of tea. "But I'm curious, though. How have you been tracking the Dragon balls? You don't really seem to be the 'hunting' type."

''Well I'm not just a cute face.'' Bulma boasted before looking for something then notices it on the table. ''Aah here we go. My Dragon Ball Locator.''

It looked like a stopwatch with a green screen screen and when she clicked the button on the north end, the screen came to life, showing the images of several orange dots with three closely knitted together, and four far apart from each other.

"When I first noticed that the balls give off a faint Electromagnetic Pulse," she explained, ignoring Naruto blinking as she stated those words. "I realised that it could be tracked so I got busy and made the Dragon Radar! It locks onto the unique energy signatures of the Dragon Balls thus making it easier for me to find! the three that are grouped together would be the Dragon Balls in our location obviously, and the one closest to our position is…" the purple haired girl pressed the button a few times. "1200 Kilometers to the west."

''Damn… that's a journey in itself." the blond stated, placing the cup on the tray. "But I don't really mind the exercise. Name's Naruto, by the way. Naruto Uzumaki. I figured that if we're about to be partners, it's best we get introductions out of the way."

"Bulma," the girl introduced, quietly mumbling to herself. "Bulma Briefs."

"Briefs and Bloomers, really?!" Naruto laughed. "You're literally named after underwears!.Did your ancestors loose a bet or something?"

''I didn't pick it okay!'' She snapped in response, "And I'll have you know the names of the Briefs family trails all the way back to my great grandpa Boxer Briefs! And besides…" the girl smirked. "I'm not the one who's named after a topping you find in food."

"Yeah!?" the blond shot back. "Well my name also means Maelstrom so, ha!"

The pair glared at each other until suddenly both burst out in laughter and did so for a while until they both finally calmed down, and, after they did, the blond noted from his place how dark it was outside and turned to the purple haired girl.

"Y 'know, it's getting pretty late outside." he said. "So why don't you spend the night and we can begin the search for the remaining Dragon Balls in the morning?"

"Sure," Bulma shrugged. "I don't mind, but I don't exactly plan on spending the night in a strangers house when I've got my Dino Caps!"

"I don't mind," Naruto shrugged. "Just so you know, I'm kind of an early morning guy so expect me to be up between 5 - 8 am. Best time for me to get some warm-up training in before I start my actual work out."

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind."

And with that said, the pair officially solidified their partnership, completely unaware that they weren't the only ones looking for the seven special orbs along with the fact that like them, their apparent rivals had their very own Dragon Radar.

.

**Authors Note**: Well, after a long HIATUS, I decided to start afresh with a brand new Dragon Ball/Naruto Story that's heavily inspired by Kyuubi16's story, _**Break Through the Limit**_ but with a few differences like for instance, despite being from the Naruto-universe, Naruto is Part-Saiyan, why? Because the Shinobi World, Kaguya Era, is where Bardock was sent to in the end of his fight with Frieza meaning he ended up banging Kaguya who gave birth to Hagoromo and Hamura who gave birth to their respective clans who now have the Saiyan G-gnome running through them and as a part Saiyan, his fighting potential is more than Goku and Gohan but less than Goku Jr. but as I said, Naruto is a Saiyan meaning that like every Saiyan, Naruto can go Super Saiyan although this also means that every member of the Uchiha, Senju, Uzumaki and Hyuga Clan can go Super Saiyan also but for now, I'm limiting that particular transformation to Naruto.

.

**Authors Note II**: Speaking of Goku, our favourite Saiyan didn't end up on Earth but he's pretty much alive and well however, he won't meet Naruto and the Z-fighters until very later on in the series meaning that for now, Naruto is going to take Goku's place on Earth and he'll be, kind of, Vegeta's main obstacle to becoming stronger.

.

**Authors Note III**: Naruto ended up meeting Gohan following his battle with Sasuke at the VOTE when Sasuke was running to Orochimaru. He knows all the techniques prior to his trip with Jiraiya and possibly more thanks to his Photographic Memory and intuitive learning - which he got from his Saiyan DNA - and no, not every member of the Hyuuga, Senju and of course the Uzumaki and Uchiha clan has this gift.

.

**Authors Note IV**: the pairing is going to be Naruto, Chichi, Bulma.

.

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Naruto or Dragon Ball


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Well, the people have spoken. Looks like I'm gonna have to finish the entire Dragon Ball arc before I move into Z. Well, I can work with that. Here's chapter two. Don't worry, it won't always be small like this. I'm still trying to get my groove back.

.

Naruto was pushing himself up and down with his right index finger while his other hands rested on the small of his hips, and his legs pointed skyward.

_'188,'_ he thought. _'189...'_

After a massive workout that involved running 100 laps around Mt. Paozu, climbing the said mountain in question with one hand, and 200 reps of various muscle exercises - all with a 50 pound turtle shell on his back - the blond decided to end his work out by doing a finger handstand push-up with both his fingers.

He was about to complete the exercise in question, thus wrapping up the last work out he was gonna be doing here for a little while.

"NARUTO!"

But it looked like he was going to scrap finishing the training, however, because right as he was about to reach the '200 mark' of his finger handstand push-up, the sound of a familiar terrified voice echoed nearby which honestly surprised the blond as, at the moment, he was at the frosty top of Mt. Paozu which was, if you weren't as skilled, and resilient as he was, a very difficult place to get to.

"HELP YOU STUPID BLOND!" she shouted. "THIS DINOSAUR IS ABOUT TO EAT ME!"

"Hold your horses, I'm coming!" using his hand as a spring to jump up right before he pulled off the turtle shell on his back, the blond picked up the shirt that he left on the ground and put it, along with the shell he discarded, on before running to the mountains ledge and jumping off of it, the mountain, with little to no fear in his eyes. "Come to me Flying Nimbus!"

Bulma, meanwhile, was screaming her heart out in terror as her was held by the claws of a flying pterodactyl.

Shortly after she woke up, eager to begin her journey to find the remaining Dragon Balls, she decided to stop by the blonds house to see if he was awake so that they could begin as soon as they could but it turned out that he wasn't there.

The greedy part of her saw this as an opportunity.

She could swipe the Dragon Ball and ditch him so that she could have the wish all to herself, she thought so as quietly as she could, she began her search; unfortunately, she found out, eventually, that the Dragon Ball she was looking for wasn't there but that, she thought, was a quick fix because using her Dragon Ball Radar, she could find and locate where the blond hid the said Dragon Ball in question and well… she did.

She find out that somehow, it was sitting on the summit of Mt. Paozu. Of course she wondered how it got there in the first place, did it have something to do with her new spiky haired part? What was he doing at the summit of the tower at that time? Or was it because of something else? Did the blond know? Unfortunately, because she was so distracted, she didn't see where she was going and she ended up encountering a very hungry pterodactyl who snatched her up despite her protest.

"LET ME GO YOU FREAK!" that was how she got to where she was right now. "'CUZ I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T, YOU'LL PAY!"

"Are you sure you want him to do that?" the purple haired girl blinked at the voice and turned to see a very familiar blond with his hands crossed over his chest, a smirk on his whisker face, and what looked like a purple turtle shell hanging off his back while riding on what seemed to be like what seemed like an orange magical cloud. "I mean… are you really sure?"

"Am I really- of course I am you damned blond!" Bulma snapped, no longer curious about what the blond was riding or how he was up here. "Help me get down from this bird!"

"Fine, fine, no need to be bitchy about it," Naruto rolled his eyes before he flying up to pterodactyl's face with the Nimbus. "Hey big guy, mind letting my friend go?"

"What the-" the pterodactyl blinked, taken aback by the blond. "Who the hell are you? And how are you riding on that cloud?!"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and this is the Flying Nimbus," Naruto stated, patting the cloud he comfortably sat on affectionately. "It's a special type of cloud that allows only a select group of people to fly to anywhere they want to go as long as they know where said place is. It's a gift from someone important person and I don't really plan on letting go of it any time soon…"

"Hey!" a forgotten person screamed. "Aren't you forgetting something?!"

"...but I'd prefer it if you let go of my friend." the blond continued, ignoring Bulma's scream at him. "And I'd like it if you did it without any fuss because I don't want to have to fight you."

"Fight me?" the pterodactyl snorted. "HA! I don't care if you're flying on a magic cloud. You're still just a tiny insect compared to me. In fact, when I'm done eating her, I think I'm going to eat you too!"

"Fine be that way." stated a sighing Naruto as he stood up his cloud, flew away from the dinosaur, and crossed the right and left index fingers together. "Just remember... this could all have been avoided. **Shadow Clone Jutsu**!"

And at that, a cloud of smoke encased the blond only to die down to reveal, much to the shock of Bulma and the pterodactyl, a pair of identical looking spiky haired males standing on the magical cloud with one of the blonds not wearing the turtle shell the other currently wore.

"You know what to do."

"Duh, I'm you!" the clone, shortly after that, jumped 20 feet above the pterodactyl before turning around, cupping his right hand upwards beside him, and then, shooting down towards the bird like a rocket as a ball of orange spiral energy sparked to life. "Eat this: **Rasengan**!"

It slammed onto the back of the bird causing it to scream and let go of Bulma who dropped into the waiting arms of the blond riding on the Flying Nimbus.

"Hi there pretty lady," the blond grinned. "Nice day for a flight ain't it?"

"Just," Bulma blushed, turning away from the blond. "Just shut up and get me down from here."

"Your wish is my command lady Bulma!"

And with that, shortly after the clone disappeared and the birds dead body slammed into the peak of one of the many plateaus surrounding the duo, the pair retreated to their humble abode safely riding on top of the Flying Nimbus leaving nothing behind but a dead body, and a droplet trail of golden liquid.

.

**Authors Note I**: When I see Mt. Paozu I think about something that's half as big as Kilimanjaro, so imagine that; anyhoo,. Naruto is part Saiyan/Uzumaki and while he's not Kurama's Jinchiruki, he inherited a lot of Chakra and some abilities from the fox so including his Saiyan Abilities Naruto has Negative Emotion Sensing, KCM, Regenerative Healing Factor, and a few other abilities I'll keep under wraps for now and as he's a Saiyan, he has Zenkai boost which means his total power level at the moment, is a lot higher than what Goku had as a kid, even more so because he's a hybrid.

.

**Authors Note II**: Gohan successfully climbed Korin's tower and as a reward, Korin gave the Martial Artist a Nimbus cloud. Gohan gave Naruto that Nimbus Cloud meaning that right now, there are two Nimbus clouds: One with Gohan/Naruto, and one with Roshi. Naruto is taller and stronger than Bulma so he can carry her easily while he rides the cloud. Also, all the times Naruto went 'initial tailed beast form' he tapped into his Ozooro transformation; the only time he used his tailed beast transformation was during his fight with Sasuke.

.

**Authors Note III**: Gohan is alive.

.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note**: It was never clearly stated that hybrid-saiyans have more battle potential than full blooded Saiyans, well in my story, they do; and the lower the Saiyan blood, the more the potential, that is if they chose to act on it and, well… train. Naruto is doing that; meaning that thanks to the Zenkai boost he received from his brush with death (multiple times as a child, and with his fight against Mizuki, Haku, Aoi, Orochimaru, Neji, e.t.c.) and the power ups he receives from the said training in question, along with a little something else that I will keep to myself for now, our favorite blond's power level is a lot more than King Piccolo's.

.

**Naruto Power Level** (suppressed) : 1000.

.

With Bulma sitting bridal-style on his hands, Naruto sat on the Nimbus cloud in a lotus position as it flew to their next destination.

"Mmm... it looks like the next Dragon Ball on an Island, one that's only a few miles away from where we are." the purple haired girl hummed as she looked at the Dragon Radar. "It's a good thing I have my Dino Caps with me or else this might've been a bit more difficult than I need it to be."

"And what's wrong with a little challenge?" Naruto quirked an eyebrow while glancing at his partner. "That makes the reward you're receiving a little bit more fulfilling than just getting it handed to you if you ask me."

Following a shower (that Naruto needed due to his work out, and Bulma needed due to… other reasons) and a quick, but satisfying breakfast - where Bulma poured a lot of questions on the blond who happily answered them to the best of his ability - the pair began their journey on the search for the Dragon Balls with Bulma riding on Naruto's arms after it was clear that Bulma - much to her annoyance - couldn't sit on the cloud without falling off it because she wasn't as 'pure' as she would like to believe but obviously, she, Bulma, wasn't deterred by that fact.

"Well I didn't." Bulma huffed. Though she wasn't deterred that she was unable to ride the Nimbus Cloud, she was still upset at that fact and it clearly showed, especially when the said cloud in question was flying underneath the person carrying her. "And besides, clearly not everyone likes getting their hands dirty."

"Like you, for instance?" the blond smirked. "Miss Lazy pants?"

"Shut up, blondie." again, Bulma huffed. "I don't need any more sass from you."

A loud shriek, however, interrupted the pair before any more could be said and, as the Nimbus Cloud stopped in its flight, Naruto and Bulma spotted the form of a beautiful young girl (with long shoulder length black hair, a pair of large black eyes, a light skin color, a height of 160 (cm) and a curvaceous and slender figure garbed in a blue cheongsam with a pair of red pants, red armbands, a pair of white socks and shoes and finally, a red sash) running from what seemed to look like a large hulking figure with red skin, bulging muscles, a pair of small horns, and of course, a loin cloth.

"Somebody help!" the girl screamed. "This monster's trying to eat me!"

"AAAAH, a monster!" Bulma tightly clutched onto Naruto. "Get us out of here, quick!"

Naruto, however, rather than listening to Bulma's scared scream, hopped off the cloud, dropped the said girl in question on the ground, and pulled the red bo-staff sitting on the sheath hanging on his back before spinning it stylishly and then aiming it at the so-called monster as the pretty black haired girl ran passed him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the monster peered down below him. "A puny human who thinks he's tough enough to take me on? Funny. Just for that, I think I'll devour you last after I'm done with the two behind you."

"You think I'm scared of you, ugly?" the blond snorted, standing his ground. "Please. I've taken on way scarier guys who are a lot stronger than you. Heck I've killed a giant snake from the inside of its guts after it swallowed me whole; you, creep, don't even top my top 10 of scary things."

"Oh yeah?!" suddenly, a cloud of smoke encased the hulking red being following a small explosion.

_*!POOF!*_

And as it died down, it revealed not the being that was encased in the said white smoke, but a seemingly robotic being the same size as the red hulking being with a pair of chopsticks in one hand, and a steaming hot bowl of soup in the other. "What do you think now? You gotta admit, I'm really scary now, right?" the shapeshifter spoke in something akin to a robotic voice. "You're shaking in your boots, right?"

Naruto, meanwhile, simply rolled his eyes and leaned on his staff as he placed it down standing up next to him. "Nope, not even close." he stated. "And the fact that you're looking for an approval on whether or not your scary, makes me wonder if you're really even a monster at all."

"Oh yeah, Mister Wiseguy?!" the shapeshifter threw chopsticks and hot soup bowl away from him, walked up next to a tree, and patted it. "Well then, if you think you are so tough, why don't you take out this tree?"

Naruto walked up to the tree, eyed it up and down, glanced at the shapeshifter, before glancing back at the said tree in question and punching it.

_*!CRASH!*_

With wide eyes everyone, including the shapeshifter, who wasn't Naruto, watched as the tree flew off its roots in great speeds, knocking other trees off its roots as it crashed into them until it finally stopped.

"So…" the blond returned his gaze to the shapeshifter. "What was that about me not being tough?"

"Um… well…" the shapeshifter stammered before he changed into a bat. "I'm outta here; see ya!"

"Hey," the blond yelled. "Get back here!"

"Naruto, wait!" she yelled as the blond angrily chased after the retreating shapeshifter, leaving her behind to do nothing but watch as his figure disappeared into the distance. "Where are you going?!"

"Are they gone?" a voice said from behind her. "Is it safe to come out now?"

"Huh?" Bulma blinked. Then, as she turned around, she found herself staring at the girl who was hiding with her. "Oh, you. What is your deal anyways? Who are you, and why are you in the woods at this time?"

Naruto, meanwhile, as Bulma was getting to know her new friend, ended up chasing the cowardly shapeshifter into what seemed to be an area surrounded by giant stone walls - one of which the said cowering shapeshifter was currently backed against - and an arking bridge above their heads.

_*!POOF!*_

Though before the blond could do anything, a cloud of smoke erupted around the shapeshifter and died down to reveal an anthropomorphic pig in a brown uniform looking up scared at him.

"Seriously…" he, the blond, stated. "A Pig? That's the form you chose? What are you gonna do in that form, stuff me with Bacon till I die from food poisoning?"

"I'll have you know that this is my original form punk!" the shapeshifter nervously retorted. "My shapeshifting timed out, that's all! If it didn't I would have blasted out of here in the form of a rocket! At least then I know you won't catch me!"

"Please," Naruto snorted. "The only reason you were able to run away from me earlier is because I chose to humor you. I could've caught onto you anytime I wanted."

"Is that so?" a new voice stated, causing the blond to pause and the shapeshifting pig to suddenly freeze. "Well then, if you are so convinced that you're really fast, I bet you wouldn't mind facing me in a challenge. I have a new technique that I really want to try out and I need to see if it's strong enough to get the job done."

"I-it's Yamcha!" the shapeshifter was visibly shaking at the sight of the male standing on the top of one of the walls, aka the one with a mane of shoulder length, silky black hair with a trio of bangs dropping on his forehead, a tanned skin, a slim muscular build, and a height of 189 cm garbed in a green shirt with a Kanji for 'Comfort' printed boldly on its chest, and a pair of orange pants, tucked into a pair of black boots. There was also a small cat like creature sitting on his shoulder. "He's gonna take us out and eat our skins!"

"Doubtful." an eye rolling Naruto stated, but then he smirked. "But if it's a fight he wants, who am I to refuse?"

"I'd stay away from that pig if I were you young man, his name is Oolong and we went to Shapeshifting school together but he was expelled the first semester for being a big jerk!" the cat on Yamcha's shoulder yelled. "He's nothing but a big bully who's all bark and no bite!"

"Puar, that's enough." Yamcha jumped from where he was landing and dropped on one knee, standing in front of the blond who decided to sneak into his territory. "And as for you, you have a lot of nerve trespassing into my territory. I hope you're ready to deal with the consequences. Even if you surrender all your valuables, I will not go easy on you."

"Not go easy," Naruto snorted, "Please, you're basing this on the assumption that you're stronger than me; wanna test that theory? Heck I'll even give you a handicap..." he placed the pole in his hands to its sheathe. "I'll fight you with nothing but my hands and feet."

"That," pulling out his sword, Yamcha took his battle stance. "Will be the last mistake you ever make."

And with a roaring cry, Yamcha charged at the blond who stood his ground and watched, as his opponent approached him in a snails pace before moving to easily and expertly weave and dodge all strikes and slashes from the swordsman's attack much, to the ever growing frustration of the said swordsman in question.

"Do you even know how to use this?" easily, Naruto caught the blade in between his index and middle finger, and try as he might, Yamcha couldn't even force his weapon away from the blond's hands despite the fact that he was using his fingers to hold it. "I mean, all I'm seeing is you wildly swinging a blade; there's no balance… no technique…"

"You want technique?!" Yamcha jumped back from the blond, abandoning his blade, which was thrown away by his opponent once he let go. "I'll show you a technique! Get ready for my **Wolf Fang Fist ATTACK!**"

As he charged at the blond with a roar, the tall warrior began to take the form of a wolf, throwing punches at his opponent at what seemed to be lighting speed if it was viewed by a person weaker than the one throwing the said punches in question but Naruto wasn't such, hence his easy blocking of every strike thrown until the barrage of attacks was over and the said blond in question decided to counter with a headbutt sent Yamcha flying back and slamming into a nearby mushroom... pillar... thing.

"Was that the special technique you were bragging about earlier?" Naruto stated, placing his hands on his hips and quirking an eyebrow. "Cuz if so, I think you don't really understand the meaning of 'Special Technique'."

"You're going to pay for this!" Yamcha got up from his drop, wincing. "No one makes a fool out of me and gets away with it!"

Unfortunately, before the two could continue on in their 'bout', the sound of an engine rumbling caught the attention of the two and as they turned to the source, they found themselves staring at the approaching form of a car being piloted by familiar individual and their partner.

"THEY'R-R-R-R-R-R-R-E…" Yamcha began to stammer and his face turned a bright, potato red. "GIRLS!"

Next thing everyone, including Naruto, knew the black haired male madly sprinted to a cave nearby and exited it, a few minutes later, with a scooter and a very scared look etched on his face.

"Yamcha!" the blue cat-thing flew to her friend, who shouted at her. "Puar we're leaving, get on!"

"Whoa," Oolong, meanwhile, couldn't help but stare at Naruto in awe as Yamcha retreated like a coward. "I take back what I said earlier blondie, you're tough!"

"Well, duh." Naruto, meanwhile, smirked smugly. "Was there any doubt?"

And as for the pair in the car, aka Bulma, and her new friend, they couldn't help but blink in confusion.

.

**Yamcha Power Level** (MAX) :40.

.

**Authors Note I**: So, Naruto encountered Yamcha and flawlessly took him out. Be honest, did you think anything but Naruto winning the fight was going to happen? If you're one of those who did, then you severely overestimated Yamcha's strength. In other news, the next chapter is going to include another fight; and no, it's not going to be Naruto vs. Roshi, though it will be against a character that I'm sure will surprise you all, well, most of you so, sit tight.

.

**Authors Note II**: For the time being, I'm somewhat following the plot of Dragon Ball Curse of the Blood Rubies Movie except I'm changing a few characters to line up with what I have planned.

.

**Authors Note III: **So yeah, I changed a bit and I decided to make it that Naruto, while inheriting a silver of Kurama's Chakra due to his mother being Kurama's Jinchiruki, isn't the said fox in question's Jinchuuriki; that honor goes to his twin brother Menma who is Jiraiya's Apprentice and the focus of Minato and Kushina's attention while Tsunade will focus on Naruto and be the parent Naruto needs. He still is in Team 7 but Menma isn't part of the said team in question due to his accepting of apprenticeship by Jiraiya.

.

**Authors Note IV:** Naruto knows the Rasengan because he stole the scroll from Minato when he was younger and he mastered it easier than Menma did.

.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball.


End file.
